Kowaretane Zin and Zen
Kowaretane Zin/Zen, Kowaretane Zin is Kagamine's Rin's Yandeloid while Kowaretane Zen is Kagamine's Len's Yandeloid . Design Zin has bright blond short hair same leath as Rin Kagamine's with four black bobbypins holding back her fringe, two black bobby pins are crossing over other one red streak near her neck (right side) and wears a black and red (as seen here) ripped bow like Rin Kagamine, but her bow is to the left side. She wears a white shirt like Rin Kagmaine's but low cut and shorter showing more of her stomach.You can see four little cuts on her shoulder going up to her neck. Her short black shorts that are slightly unziped so you see the top of her purple panties, same shoes/boots. Zin also wears a bandage around her left thigh and one on her left arm, (sometimes mistaken as an arm warmer). Zen has short messy blond hair that is pulled back into a pony tail with red underlights and one earing (stretcher ) he wears a white shirt like Len Kagamine's, but his black tie is ripped. Zen also has a red belt black his shorts are ripped on the left side. He wears the same shoes as Len. He also has a bandage on his right elbow. Zen has black nails while Zin has red ones. ((Needs to be updated)) Personality Zin is a sadist and is very destructive often though violence, screaming, and telling others what she thinks of them. Zen, on the other hand, shows the more loving side of a Yandeloid and doesn't let any one come to close to Zin, but if they do, Zen becomes very jealous and goes into a rage/killing spree; but other than that, Zen is some what shy. Biography Voice configuration Zin Kowaretane Voice Configuration Zen Kowaretane Voice Configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships *Zin and Zen are extremely close to each other, but it has never been determined if they are siblings, lovers, or just friends. *Zen and Tei Sukone have a very close bond. *Zen usually goes on killing sprees with Zel Kurone when they are bored. *The proposed fanon relationship appears to be popularized by pairing Zen with Kurotane Piko , and depending on the intention, it is either brotherly or romantic. Appearances DeviantARTDeviantART Trivia *Zin and Zen both have an unhealthy obsession with each other. *Zin gets her name from a fanfiction where the young boy can't say 's' so he says 'z', so her name is really 'Sin' but it's kept as a 'Z' so it's closer to Zen. *Zin is known to hurt the left side of her body if Zen isn't there to stop her, that is why she only has scars on her left side. *Zen despises hearing his own voice. *Whenever Zen is annoyed with himself, he tries to choke him self, or he will attack his eyes; that is why he usually has his hand on his neck or his eyes bleeding/covered in bandages. *Zen Kowaretane's saying is "I like it when it hurts." *Zin Kowaretane's saying is "The screams all the sound the same." *The fandom has strongly depicted that Zin is double jointed. *When depicted as twins/siblings, Zen is the older one. Gallery Monty1st Kagamine Zin and Zen byDarkneseofnightmares.png|Zin and Zen Kowaretane drawn by DarkneseOfNightmares (On DA) Monty1st Kowaretane Zin Zen drawn by Sehika.jpg|Kowaretane Zin Zen drawn by Sehika (From DA) commission___monty1st ZinZen_by_darkneseofnightmares-d6v6gil.png|Zin/Zen Kowaretane drawn by Darknessofnightmares(on DA) Zin/Zen belong to Monty1st External links Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Male Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Characters by Monty1st